The present invention relates to electric fans and, more particularly, to a computer cooling fan adapted to cool the temperature of the computer working environment. The fan can be independently used and put on the table top or a flat surface and operated to cause currents of air in the desired direction. Alternatively, the fan can be used with a fan holder, which is fixedly fastened to the computer mainframe, the computer monitor, the computer table, or any of a variety of objects at the desired location.
When using a computer system, the computer mainframe and the computer monitor produce much heat during the operation. Poor ventilation may affect the operation of the computer system, causing the computer system to shut down due to excessively high temperature. Therefore, good ventilation is important when using a computer system.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a computer cooling fan, which can be used with a computer system and controlled to cause currents of air to improve ventilation of the working environment. It is another object of the present invention to provide a computer cooling fan, which can be used independently and positively positioned on a flat surface. According to one aspect of the present invention, the computer cooling fan comprises a fan, and a plastic fan holder fixedly fastened to the computer mainframe, monitor, computer table, or the like, and adapted to hold the fan. The fan comprises a fan stand capable of supporting the fan on a flat surface positively, a fan blade, and a fan head unit controlled by an on/off switch at the fan stand to rotate the fan blade. The fan holder comprises a receptacle adapted to hold the fan stand of the fan. According to another aspect of the present invention, the fan head unit is pivoted to the fan stand by a ball socket joint so that the fan blade can be turned with the fan head unit relative to the fan stand to the desired angle.